Queens of Kanto
by Founded2013
Summary: Leaf sets out on her Moemon journey! (We all know where this is going!) Prepare for tons of f x f lemons, awful language, and no real plot whatsoever! P.S. - Sorry about the first chapters being so short. I'll try to do better :(
1. Chapter 1

Queens of Kanto

Notes:

Moemon is based on a hack of pokemon ruby in which all pokemon are turned into hot anime girls ;D

This story takes while Red is making his way through Kanto, in the same way Blue was always slightly ahead of the player in Red in Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed, and LeafGreen. Therefore, Red will be the champion, no Rockets in Mt. Moon, etc.

ALSO: I don't own either of these companies. (As much as I'd like to).

P.S.- I don't think SP Moemon

exist. :(

Chapter 1 - Beginnings

I was exited beyond belief. Today I was finally getting my first Moemon. I had already decided on Charmander, mainly because she was the hottest out of the three. (Squirtle and Bulbasaur were hags.) I took a quick shower and put on my blouse and skirt and headed downstairs.

"Morning, Leaf!" Mom said cheerfully. "Oh, I can't believe my baby girl's going out on an adventure... Seems just like yesterday you and Red were trying to figure out how to get out of the Pack n' Play," she sighed. "You've just grown up so fast, honey," she hugged me tightly.

"It's alright, Mom. I'll be fine," I said, trying to free myself from the awkward situation. Mom freed me from her embrace.

"Go get'm, Leaf," she told me, wiping a tear from her eye. With that, I grabbed my trademark hat and headed off to the lab. I met up with Red on the way there.

"Hey, Leaf!" Red called, running over to me. "You exited?" Red asked.

"Was that a rhetorical question? Of course I am!" I replied happily.

"So what's your pick? I got dibs on Bulbasaur, I can tell you that right now,"

"I decided on Charmander,"

"Oh. Than I'm fucked," Red replied, gripping the back of his hat nervously. Before we knew it, the two of us had arrived at Oak's lab. We walked in, ready to receive our Moemon.

"Hello, children!" Oak exclaimed. "Are you ready to receive your Moemon? Of course you are. Now, there is a minor setback. Some punkass youngster came in here at six in the morning and snagged Squirtle. So, you two only have Charmander and Bulbasuar unless you guys want to wait for new ones to come in," he said, releasing the two remaining Moemon from their balls.

"Oh. That's just what we wanted," I said, approaching Charmander. She had wavy, orange hair that feel just below her shoulders, and was wearing a cream colored blouse and matching skirt. "Alright, C. You're with me,"

"Oh, sweet!" Charmander said, hugging me tightly.

I saw Bulbasaur doing the same to Red.

"YO! GRAMPS! GIMME A MOEMON SO I CAN GET ON WIT DIS SHIT!"

"Ugh...," Red and I groaned. "Blue the Bitch strikes again," Red said, frowning.

"Hey! It's Blue the Boss! You're the bitch!" Blue yelled, pointing at Red.

"Well, Blue, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few days. We're all out of Moemon-"

"Then what's that?" Blue asked rudely, gesturing to a Moeball on Oak's desk.

"I don't think you'd-" Oak was cut off by Blue slamming the ball on the ground. An Eevee popped out.

"Hey, Oak. I don't like the looks of this guy...,"

"Aww, what!? A normal type?! Go! Water Stone!" Blue yelled, whipping out a water stone and throwing it at Eevee.

"Hey man, watch it! Wait, whoa... What's happening?!" Eevee cried as she began to glow. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the bright glow in the center of the room.

Once the glow was gone, there sat a Vaporeon where Eevee had once been. She had her arms folded, giving a mean look to Blue.

"I am not amused," she told him. "I mean, who the hell has a level five Vaporeon?!"

"Nice! Well, I'm outta here. See ya later, fags!" Blue yelled as he walked out of the lab.

"Well, I guess I'll be going too," I said as I grabbed a bag and Moedex from Oak and headed out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Bonding

I whipped out my dex once I made it to Route 1.

Name: Casey

Species: Charmander

Type: Fire

Level: 5

Height: 4'10

Cup Size: A 34

Entry: A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out.

"Not too shabby," I said, putting the dex in my bag.

"So, what are we to do first, Master?" She asked.

"Hmmm... Aren't we supposed to do that bonding thing?" I asked.

"Oh. Yes, of course, master...,"

"I don't mean to be mean, but don't call me master, okay? It makes me feel like an old lady. Call me Leaf,"

"Alright, Leaf. But are you sure you want to start bonding so soon?" She asked nervously.

"Oh yeah. I've done my homework- and I can't wait!" I replied.

"Alright, then, Mas- I mean Leaf," she said, leading me over to the trees. "Can anyone see us?"

"Nope. I can't see past the next few trees," I replied happily.

She reached for the hem of my blouse and pulled it up over my head, knocking my hat off in the process. She then removed my bra, revealing my large B-cups. She moved closer to my rack and sucked my left nipple like a baby. I moaned out in pleasure. I removed her shirt so I could suck her breasts, but I lactated in the process. I squealed as Casey sucked down the milk.

I finally got her shirt off, only to be greeted by a stark white bra. I got that off quickly.

Her small, round breasts were half cream and half orange, being divided by her orange body and cream colored stomach. I laid down and put her on top of me, both off us sucking each other's breasts like infants.

After about five minutes of sucking and pinching each other's nipples, I stopped and pulled off my skirt and shoes.

"No panties, huh?" Casey inquired. I pulled down her pants as well, and when I saw that she wasn't wearing any either, I called her a hypocrite.

I bent over and licked her pussy, ass in the air.

"Oh, Leaf! Don... Don't stop!" She said between moans. She stuck her finger in my pussy to repay me for the oral, and I moaned into her pussy. I could feel her clit sticking out, and pinched it.

She released her load in my face, and she and I licked it up. We French kissed after that, Casey still fingering me.

"Casey... I'm... I'm cumming!" I yelled, releasing my load onto her hand. She licked it up eagerly.

"Alright, C. Time for the grand finale!" I said as we began scissoring. We both moaned like Explouds. If no one had heard us before, they surely had now. But just as we were about to climax, we were interrupted.

"Well, it doesn't get much hotter than this!" Red exclaimed, with his arm around a topless Bulbasaur.

I lunged for my clothes, grabbing my blouse and covering my breasts with it.

"No, no. It's fine, Leaf," Red told me, moving my hands and exposing my breasts to him. "I was actually hoping we could have a little foursome out here,"

"Well, I'm all for it," Casey told Red, approaching Bulbasaur.

I walked over to Red, my breasts bouncing some as I walked. Red was in a trance.

"Red! My head's up here!" I told him, positioning his head so our eyes locked. "Oh, I've wanted to do this for so long," I said, pulling his shirt so our lips met. I wrapped my arms around him, while he groped my ass. I softly rubbed my pussy against his leg.

I pulled away for a moment and took his shirt off, then his pants and Blastiose-themed boxers. I took a nice look at his member. I got on my knees and started sucking it. He moaned quietly. I looked over at Casey and Bulbasaur, who were scissoring like there was no tomorrow.

I stopped sucking Red's dick and began giving him a boobjob. I licked the tip of his cock when it emerged, and eventually he shot his load in my face.

"Alright, Red. You ready?" I asked, laying on my back and spreading my legs.

"No. Sadly, no," he said, and I could see that his cock was shrinking back to its normal size.

"Awww. I just got it hard too," I said, disappointed.

Red began to put his clothes back on and called for Caroline, (Bulbasaur's actual name) who was eating Casey out.

Caroline put her clothes back on and followed Red out of the trees.

I called to Casey reluctantly. I didn't want to stop the "bonding", but all fun things have to end at some point. Casey got up and started to follow me out of the trees. I looked back to tell her what an awesome time I had, but I saw that she was completely naked.

"Uhh, Casey? Are you forgetting something?" I asked, pointing at her clothes.

"No. I'm not forgetting them- I'm leaving them," she replied. "It just feels so much better when you're naked, you know? Either way- it's not like you dislike it,"

"Touché," I said. "Touché,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Nightfall

I walked up to Viridian city, beating the shit out of wild Moemon. When I found out that Casey's breasts got bigger when she leveled up, I started shuffling through the tall grass, just asking for wild Moemon to pop up.  
Eventually, I made it to Viridian City, with Casey's breasts almost as big as mine.  
"There's our first gym, C!" I exclaimed, pointing to a large building at the back of the town. I dashed off to it, watching Casey's breasts bouncing as she ran. When we made it to the gym, I was angered to see a man blocking the entrance.  
"Sorry, mam, but the gym leader is out on business and won't be- WHOA!" He exclaimed as he saw the naked Charmander.  
"So, when's the gym leader gonna be back?" I asked.  
"We don't know. Two minutes or two weeks," he said, still eyeing Casey. "But, if you're looking for a battle, I'm more than capable of providing," he said, whipping a Moeball out of his pocket.  
"Deal," I said, beckoning Casey forward.  
"Alright, then. Go! Rattata!" He exclaimed, releasing a purple haired girl. Rattata's eyes popped as she saw the naked Charmander stand before her.  
"Alright, Casey! Use Ember!" I yelled, pointing at Casey.  
"Use Tail Whip, Ashley!" He told his Rattata. Ashely shook her ass cutely at Casey, causing Casey to let her guard down a bit. Nonetheless, she still blasted fire on Ashely, causing her to lurch backward.  
"Alright, Ashely! Use tackle!"  
"Casey! Scratch!" Ashley rammed into Casey, causing her breasts to bounce wildly. Casey retaliated by scratching Ashely across the face.  
"How is she faster than Casey?!" I thought to myself.  
"Alright, Ashely! Hit 'em with bite!"  
"Casey! Finish her with scratch!" This time, Casey got the first move and nailed Ashely with a second scratch. Ashley whipped out a white flag and started waving it around lifelessly. I'd won. With that, Casey flashed for a brief moment, meaning she'd leveled up.  
"Oh sweet!" She exclaimed. "I learned metal claw!"  
"Nice," I replied. "Good fight," I told the guard. He shook my hand and picked up Ashely.  
"Time to get you to the Moecenter, Ashely," he said as he walked away. With that, I noticed that it was getting dark. I decided to crash at the Moecenter since I was too lazy to go set up the tent mom gave me.  
"Hello! Welcome to the Moemon center!" The nurse told me as I walked in.  
"Hey, I'm looking for a place to crash. You guys have any rooms left?" I asked as the nurse eyed Casey disapprovingly.  
"Yes. Fourth room on the right," she said, handing me a key. I walked down the left hall and got into our room. It was t much, just two beds and a TV, but that's what you get when you stay somewhere for free.  
My phone vibrated in my pocket as I sat down. It was mom.  
"Hey honey! How's the training going? I just wanted to remind you that a new 48 Hours comes on tonight. Love you!" It read.  
I turned on the TV and flipped it to CBS. 48 Hours was just coming on. They finally got around to the Zeorge Gimmerman case.  
Once it was over, I stripped so I was as naked as Casey was and got ready for bed. Casey hopped in the queen size bed with me and hugged me tightly. Her naked skin rubbing up against mine was amazing. As she hugged me tighter, our nipples rubbed up against each other, causing me to release a soft moan.  
"Are you ready for more bonding, Leaf?" She asked, with a hint of seduction in her voice.  
"Was that a rhetorical question?" I said sarcastically. With that, she got on top of me and started grinding her sexy thigh against my pussy.  
"Oh man...," I moaned. Wanting to give her as much pleasure as I was experiencing, I began grinding my thigh against her pussy as well. She took my left breast in her mouth and sucked it while pinching the right one.  
I tried not to be selfish with the pleasure, so I began giving Casey a back massage. I moaned loudly as I lactated, allowing her to drink like a baby dying of thirst.  
I was nearing my climax, and I began grinding faster. Getting the idea, Casey began grinding faster as well. A few seconds later, we both orgasmed, spitting our juices all over each other's thighs.  
"You wanna keep going?" I asked, looking into her beautiful eyes.  
"Yeah," she replied, letting go of my breast. "But this time, you're in charge," with that, she flipped me over so that I was on top of her.  
We kept at it all night, grinding our thighs against each other's pussies for hours. We flipped over every time we orgasmed. With every orgasm, the experience became even more pleasurable since we had all the love juices acting as lube.  
At two in the morning, we passed out from the pleasure. It was all we could handle. When we fell asleep, Casey still had her mouth around my left breast, sucking it in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Forest

Once the two of us woke up, I put my clothes back on and headed outside, placing my key on the desk as I exited the building.

"So, where to next?" Casey asked happily.

"We're off to Viridian Forest," I replied, heading out of Viridian City. We went past a rest stop and on into the forest. The first thing we noticed was a little kid standing like five feet away from the forest's entrance. He looked really sad.

"Hey, little guy. What's wrong?" I asked kneeling down so we were about the same height.

"I'm lost," the kid replied, clearly on the verge of tears.

"But the exit's right over there-"

"I'm lost, okay! I don't need your help to get out!"

"Alright, alright! I guess I'll see ya around...," I said nervously, walking deeper into the forest.

Casey and I beat the shit out of some Bug Catchers and crushing Caterpies and Weedles. As we trekked deeper into the forest, we began to notice less and less trainers. I was about to admit we were lost when I found a stray Moeball that had been carelessly left on the ground.

"Sweet! Free shit!" I exclaimed as I picked up the Moeball.

Now, I had been expecting a potion or antidote, so imagine my surprise when a level ten Eevee pops out.

"Oh thank you so much for rescuing me! My trainer abandoned me here in the deepest part of the forest! Please- will you take me under your wing, new Master?" She asked, giving me a pitiful look with her Eevee-like eyes.

"Of course!" I told her. "I've been wanting an Eeveelution for a while,"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you SOOOOOO much!" She squealed as I whipped out my dex.

Name: Lavender

Species: Eevee

Type: Normal

Level: 12

Height: 5'2

Cup Size: B 16

"Nice," I said, putting away my dex.

"Are you ready to bond yet, Master?" She asked, obviously ready for some awesome sex.

"Oh yeah!" Casey and I said simultaneously. "But, I think we need to get out of this clearing, just in case some of those bug catchers come through," Casey added. With that, we walked into the trees. Once I couldn't see the clearing where I found Lavender, I stripped off my clothes. I could tell Eevee was a bit nervous, seeing that she hadn't stripped yet.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Lavender, my breasts hanging a bit as I got on my hands and knees.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that...,"

"Just that what?" I asked, desperate to get on with the bonding.

"I'm still a virgin," she said, turning her face away.

"It's okay. Everything we do is non-penatrive! You can still have your hymen and still have fun!"

"Well, in that case...," She said, stripping off her Eevee costume. Soon, she was as naked as Casey and I.

"Alright, I've got an idea for this threesome. Lavender, hump Casey's back. Casey, you hump mine and finger me at the same time. Then I'll scissor both of you,"

Casey nodded. "Alright, then. Let's do this!" She yelled, jumping on my back and humping it like a puppy. Lavender did the same to Casey. Then, Casey brought her hands down to my pussy. She fondled with it and pinched my clit every few seconds, getting a loud moan from me.

Eventually she inserted a finger into my pussy, feeling the insides. Then she found it: my G-Spot. I screamed and orgasmed, resting my head in Casey's breasts.

"Hmmm. I wonder what that spongy thing was in your pussy... Well, it didn't seem too important. Lets keep going!" She teased, fingering every part of my pussy except that special place. I wanted to scream in anger. I hated her teasing me like this!

"Alright, Casey! That was my G-Spot and you know it! Now stop teasing and give it to me!"

With that, she began rubbing my spot, getting extremely loud moans from me every time her finger did so much as come close to it. She began stroking it in a circular motion, and I screamed in bliss. This was the best I had ever felt in my life. Lavender was still having the time of her life humping Casey's back. I could only imagine what she'd feel like she broke her hymen and found her G-Spot.

"Caseyyyyyyyyyyy!" I screamed. "I'm... I'm cumming!" I screamed as I felt the juices blast out of my pussy. I fainted from exhaustion and fell backwards on the ground.

I woke up a while later to Casey kissing me passionately. Lavender was sleeping peacefully a few feet away. I checked my watch and saw that I'd been out for almost five hours. It was ten PM.

"We'd better set up the tent," I told Casey, grabbing it from my bag.

Setting up the tent wasn't as hard as I'd thought it'd be, and watching Casey wave her perfect ass in the air as she worked made it even better.

Once we got it set up, which took about an hour, I grabbed Lavender's Moeball, put her back in and placed it back in the bag.

"C'mon, Leaf! Let's get to sleep," she said, letting out a long yawn, stretching her naked body as she did so.

"Sorry for being so selfish during the bonding," I told her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Lavender and I had our fun after you went out. We all were KOed for a bit. Then I woke up, sucked your tits, and kissed you for a few hours. That's when you woke up,"

"Awwwww! That was so nice!" I exclaimed, giving her a naked hug. I grabbed a sleeping bag out of my pack and set it up in the tent. I beckoned her to the bag and hopped in. It was cramped, and I liked it that way. I cupped my hand around her breast and brought my mouth down to it. She moaned as she lactated, and I took the milk happily. She began grinding her pussy against my thigh, her signature move, as I started running my hands up and down her thighs. They were huge, but super sexy. And she shaved perfectly!

"Hang on... Stop for a second," I told her, almost reluctantly.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, her beautiful green eyes staring into mine.

"Because. I've got a surprise for you," I said, bringing my hand to her pussy. I pinched her clit and rubbed the inside walls. She was super wet.

"Oh, Leaf...," she moaned, her eyes closing from the pleasure.

After about a minute of feeling around for it, I found her G-Spot. I stroked it once, then tortured her the same way she did to me hours earlier.

"Hmmmm... I wonder what that rough spot was... Well, it didn't seem very important,"

"Awwwwww! Come on Leaf! I'm sorry for teasing you like that!"

I stroked it with a "come here" motion, making Casey scream. I kept doing that for a few minutes, and then I got an idea.

I brought my mouth down to her breasts for a second time, and she lactated quickly. Then, I brought my free hand (which I had been using to stimulate my G-Spot) down to her clit and pinched it.

Casey started crying from all the pleasure. Tears of ecstasy streamed down her face as she tried to say something.

"L... Leaf... Th... This... Is... S... So... GOOD!" She squealed as she climaxed, fainting on the spot.

I put my arm around Casey and kissed her on the cheek. I fell asleep a few minutes later, grinding my pussy gently against her thigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Brock

Casey woke me up by throwing Lavender's Moeball at me, thus waking Lavender up as well.

"Morning, Master," Lavender yawned.

"Oh, call me Leaf, okay Lavender? When you guys call me master it makes me feel like an old lady,"

"Oh, yes. I apologize, Leaf," she replied, giving me a small bow.

"C'mon Leaf! Help me get the tent down. I'm starting to get sick of this place," Casey called from outside of the tent. I headed outside, not bothering to put on my clothes since nobody could see.

"Alright, help me get these stakes up," Casey said as she tugged on one of the stakes that I hammered into the ground last night.

"Here. Let me help," I said, grabbing her around her waist and began tugging her. If anybody was watching this, they were probably fapping like there was no tomorrow. The first stake came out pretty fast. The other two were really easy, but we were just plain out stuck on the last one.

"Lavender! We could use a hand!" Casey called, waking up Lavender, who had been asleep a few yards away. She came over and tugged on me the same way I was tugging Casey, and pulled ruthlessly. We had no luck. Then, I had a brilliant idea.

Rubbing up against Casey had gotten me and Casey pretty damn aroused, so I harvested the juices from our pussies and rubbed it all over the stake.

"Alright. Let's roll!" I yelled as we began tugging again. It came flying out of the ground- and so did we.

Lavender was lucky and just fell on her back, but I stumbled around and hit a tree. Casey, however, went flying into some bushes. Like, literally. Flying. Kinetic energy, bitches!

"Oh, Casey! Are you alright?" I asked, panicked.

"Never been better," she said, dusting off her naked body. "Looks like it worked," She gestured to the pile of cloth and ropes laying on the ground.

"Alright. Help me get that in the pack, then I'll get dressed and we'll be outta here,"

I got the tent in the bag and went over to where Casey had laid my clothes. However, my blouse and skirt were nowhere to be found.

"Casey? Where's the rest of my stuff?" I asked, wearing only my hat and shoes.

"Oh, shit," Casey said, gripping the back of her head. "A Moemon must've gotten them of something. I knew I should've put them in the tent!"

I sighed. Even though we didn't have much further till we made it to Pewter, where I could buy a new outfit, I still didn't like the idea of having to pass a bunch of munchkin Bug Catchers in my birthday suit.

"Hey- I would be happy if I were you. If we could find a pink wig we could probably pass you off for a Chansey. But, you do look super hot," Casey said, giving me a quick wink.

I reluctantly headed into the clearing and looked around for any traces of people. I just saw a few Caterpies.

I rounded a turn and could see a rest stop. It was still about five thirty, so I'd be shocked if anyone was in there. I ran to the building, Casey eyeing my breasts as I ran. I made it in and swung open the doors. Empty.

We ran out onto Route 2 and saw one of those Lass kids. She saw me and just gave me a wink, obviously understanding my predicament.

I made it into Pewter and made a mad dash for the MoeMart. I made it without anyone noticing. I burst through the doors of the MoeMart and ran to the clothes section. I grabbed a red shirt and a purple short skirt, barely glancing at the sizes to make sure they'd fit.

I went over to the counter, only to find nobody there. Remembering to grab a bra, I headed back over to the corresponding section and put my stuff on. Seeing that I had some more time to browse, I searched through the store's selection of shirts, my feminine instincts taking over. I finally found a white shirt with a purple Moeball on it, and put the red one back.

I put all my stuff on and headed to the mirror.

"DAMN!" Casey yelled as she saw my new outfit. As I stepped in front of the mirror, I saw what she was talking about.

The shirt was super tight, making my breasts look huge. The skirt was really short, barely covering my sexy thighs. (Thankfully, it wasn't short enough to make me look like a whore.) My turquoise socks went great with the purple, and after adding my hat, my mom would have said that I looked absolutely adorable.

"Alright, Casey. Let's roll!" I said, putting twenty bucks on the counter.

"You know, Leaf?" Casey inquired. "I liked you a lot better when you were naked,"

"Didn't we all?" I replied with a hint of sarcasm. Casey giggled a heart-warming giggle, and it made me feel super happy.

"But, you know, you look super hot in that outfit. That skirt's just the right size. Shows off just enough of your legs so you don't look like a total whore,"

"That's just what I was thinking!" I exclaimed, looking into her happy green eyes. She giggled again, and I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Casey, you've got the sweetest laugh I've ever heard," she laughed a third time. I was so happy I swept her up off her feet and kissed her.

"Man, if I make you that happy when I laugh then I've gotta get a better sense of humor," she said, giggling somewhat.

"Alright, all laughter aside, are you ready to beat the shit out of Brock?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, jumping into the air. We ran to the back of the town, where the gym was located and checked the sign.

"Oh yeah! Two more minutes 'til we get the Boulderbadge!" I yelled, checking the open hours.

"I heard all the gyms give out double the dough for the first person in," Casey added. "So you know what that means when we win!"

"SHOPPING SPREE!" We both yelled, Casey jumping up into the air so she could be at the same height as me.

Then, a man rounded the corner of the gym, holding a key in hand. He was wearing his official Moemon League nametag, confirming it was Brock. But there was something off about him, though. He seemed to actually miss the keyhole to the gym a few times, like the stupid people do in cartoons. He finally got it in and grabbed a came from inside.

"Dude! I didn't know Brock was blind!" Casey whispered, having to stand on her toes to reach my ear.

"Well, blind or not, he practically gives away badges, and I want one. So were gonna beat this guy to death. You ready?"

"Hell yes!" Casey said as we entered the gym.

It was way bigger than what it was in FireRed and LeafGreen, but thankfully we'd beaten all the munchkins who hang around to the gym. We made it straight to Brock. When we stepped up on his little platform, a small buzzer was heard going off. Brock hopped up from his chair and greeted us.

"Hello there! Welcome to the Pewter City Moemon gym. I'm Brock and I spec-"

"You're Brock, you do rock types, I've played the games, and I know everything you have to say. I'm here to fight," I told Brock, hoping to get past his introductory monologue.

"Well then, let's get right to it!" He said whipping a Moeball out of his pocket. I grabbed Lavender's Moeball and threw it at Brock's.

A butt-ugly Geodude popped out of his, while my young Eevee popped out of mine.

"Lavender, quick attack!" I yelled, watching as Lavender went up and kicked Geodude in the face. It didn't do much damage, sadly.

"Geodude! Rock throw!" Brock yelled, and I watched as his Geodude picked up a rock and hurled it at Lavender, missing by a mile.

Wanting to give Casey some experience too, I switched Lavender out with her and resumed the battle.

"Casey, metal claw!"

"Geodude! Use defense curl!" Brock yelled. Somehow Casey was faster than Geodude's stat move, and was able to land a nice blow on Geodude. The Moemon fell backwards, indicating that she'd feinted. I felt Lavender's Moeball vibrate in my pocket, indicating that she'd leveled up.

Brock then sent out his signature Moemon, Onix, who was about as hot as that Geodude of his.

"Alright, Onix! Use TACKLE!" He yelled, smiling like he'd solved world hunger.

"Really?" I thought "Who uses tackle in a gym battle?" I snapped out of my thoughts and got back to the breeze of a battle. "Casey- use metal claw!"

Casey ran over to Onix, slicing her with chrome claws. Onix fell to the ground for a moment, but somehow managed to get up. She charged at Casey, but missed.

"FINISH 'EM WITH A METAL CLAW!" I yelled at Casey, extremely exited that I'd be getting my first gym badge.

Acting like he still had a chance, Brock told Onix to use rock throw, but Onix was too slow and got owned by Casey.

"Awwwww yeah!" Casey said, jumping up and giving me a high five. Then, one nature's greatest phenomena occurred. Casey began glowing so brightly I had to shield my eyes. Once the glowing stopped, where Casey had once stood was a naked Charmelon.

I was instantly in love with Casey's new body. Her wavy red hair was tied back in a ponytail that extended down to her huge ass. Her breasts had grown to what had to be a c-cup, and she grew a good five inches- but was still one inch shorter than me.

"Beautiful," I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Alright, you girls won. You will receive the Boulderbadge, and since you were the first challenger, twice the $1,000 prize money.

"Sweet!" Casey cried. Brock pulled out twenty hundred dollar bills, and the Boulderbadge, and gave them to me. "You girls have fun now. And don't spend it all in one place!" He called as we exited the gym.

"You ready to go shopping?" I asked, super giddy from the was of cash in my hand.

"You know it!" Casey replied as she darted off to the MoeMart. Watching her big breasts bounce as she ran, I tried to catch up to her, but to no prevail. Once I made it to the MoeMart, I let Lavender out of her Moeball, but instead of seeing the short-haired Lavender, I saw a drop-dead gorgeous Espeon.

"Lavender?" I asked curiously.

"Yep! It's me! I evolved while I was in my Moeball! How do you like the new bod?" She asked, her tight, Lavender shirt showing off her DD cups, and her short-shorts hiding absolutely nothing of her huge ass.

"Now I see why you're named Lavender!" I exclaimed, stroking her long, light purple hair. "I didn't know Moemon could evolve while it was in a Moeball...,"

"Me neither," Lavender replied.

"Alright. We're going on a shopping spree. Each of us get six hundred. Lavender's eyes widened at the mass of money she'd be receiving. I distributed the money amongst us, and then headed inside.

5 MINUTES LATER

Lavender, Casey, and I were bitching about the Moemart's dwarf sized selection. Casey was the only one who found anything, buying an orange tank top with short shorts to match, and a pair of Converse sneakers.

We headed out for Route 3, my watch reading 8:30. We saw some early rising lasses and big catchers, whom we avoided stealthily. We made it to a bunch of evergreens, which were nestled up against the side of Mt. Moon.

"You know, girls, I just realized something. We haven't bonded today," I said, putting my arms around Lavender and Casey. "And seeing how bad you guys beat Brock, I think you two deserve a whole lot,"

Casey grinned as she pulled off her tank top and unclasped her bra, letting her round, perfect breasts bounce as they were freed from their cage.

Lavender kicked of her flip flops and immediately pulled down her shorts, exposing her wet pussy. She pulled of her shirt and let her double D's meet the air while she waited on Casey and I to finish stripping.

I went over to Casey and removed her shoes slowly, gently setting them off to the side. I took of her socks and looked back at Lavender, who was fingering herself. I went to unbutton Casey's shorts, and slowly slid them down her thighs. I stuck my finger in her wet pussy, causing her to moan. I slid over to Lavender, and stuck my free hand up her pussy.

While the two of them were moaning, I felt around Lavender's pussy to try to intensify the pleasure, when I felt something rough. She squealed and shot her juices all over my hand. I took my hand out of Casey's pussy and faced Lavender.

"I thought you said you were a virgin!" I told her.

"Me too...," her voice trailed off.

"Maybe Moemon lose their hymens when they evolve? I don't know...," Casey added.

"Hang on- how was I able to find your G-Spot before you evolved? You never said you got your cherry popped,"

"I was born without one," Casey said with no emotion at all.

" Convenient," I said, lunging at Casey, straddling her tits. I brought my mouth to her right nipple, sucking it like a baby.

"Not so fast, Leaf!" Lavender exclaimed, jumping on top of me and humping my back. Casey winked at Lavender and brought her hand down to my pussy, while Lavender stuck a finger up my ass.

"You know how you made me feel so good I cried yesterday?" Casey asked seductively. "Well, we're gonna make you feel so good you explode," Casey said, rubbing my G-Spot. I moaned loudly and Lavender began pumping her finger faster in my asshole while using her free hand to stroke my thighs.

They did this for a few minutes, my moans music to their ears. Then, they suddenly stopped.

"AWWWWWW! Why'd you stop?" I asked, sad and disappointed.

"Because. Lavender are starting phase two of our plan," Casey said, sliding her head down to my pussy. Lavender took her place on top of me, removing her hand from my pussy.

"You ready to explode?" Lavender asked, brining her mouth down to my right nipple while pinching the left one. Casey then began pinching my now harened d clit and penetrated my pussy with her tongue. She began circling the walls of my pussy with it, and then found what she was looking for: my G-Spot.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! H... Holy... shit...," I screamed between moans. "Y... you two... Are... The... BEST!"

"I'm glad you like it- 'cause I'm just getting started," Casey said, momentarily withdrawing her tongue from my pussy. When she put it back in, she began licking my G-Spot again, but this time, much slower, amplifying the pleasure tenfold. Lavender turned around on top of me, like she was getting ready for a 69, and began licking my clit as Casey licked my G-Spot. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Lavender pinched my nipples with her toes. That's when the tears came.

"Oh... My... Gosh...," was all I could get out between the moans and pleasure tears. I could feel myself nearing my limit. When I orgasmed, I feel backwards and hit the ground, having fainted yet again from all the pleasure. Those two were just too good.

I woke up in the Moemon center, a naked Casey spooning me on a bed.

"Casey...," I said groggily. "How long was I out?"

"More than twelve hours," she replied, smiling.

"TWELVE HOURS?!" I screamed, sitting up instantly and realizing I was naked.

"Yeah, Lavender and I had sex while you were out. We carried you over here after you were out for three hours and told the nurse what happened, but she said that the better your orgasm is the longer you stay out. So, spooned you the rest of the time you were out. I kinda had some fun, too...," her voice trailed off as I pulled of the blanket and saw my thigh covered in love juices.

"Awwww, you!" I yelled, jumping on top of her. I kissed her like I'd never kissed anyone before, and she kissed me back with equal passion. We eventually did our thigh-grinding act for the whole night until we finally fell asleep.


End file.
